One word
by MaddyWinchester
Summary: A series of drabbles, all starting with one word of your choosing. Multiple characters and genres. Latest word:"Please".


**An: Alright, I got an idea to write a bunch of drabble stories, all starting off with one word that you'll get to choose. There'll be multiple characters and genres invovled, which you can be free to wish as well if there is some charactes you would like to see in it as well. **

**To start off, here's a little drabble off the word _Please_. Which is really one way of interpreting the night that Sam left for Stanford. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Please**

"Please." His usually nonchalant and carefree voice had become soft with a hint of hurt in it. It still surprised Sam how freakishly good his big brother was at managing to sum everything that he wanted to say into one little word. One word, carrying so much meaning to it, filled with so much emotion. The younger Winchester hated to do this, to see him like this, to hurt him, but he had to.

Things sure hadn't gone as planned, Dean coming in to their room and finding him in the middle of packing his duffle. Or for him to find the acceptance letter laying on the nightstand. This was not how he had planned telling him about his acceptance into Stanford. And definitely not his father walking in to hear them talk about it.

"If you leave, then stay gone." Were the final words his father said before he stormed out again, probably to get wasted. The last thing he wanted was for a fight to start, yet sure enough, a fight broke out inevitably and for once Sam was the one who was about to leave.

"I can't Dean, I'm sorry. I can't stay here anymore. I want out." He wished for his brother to understand, how he simply couldn't be a part of all this anymore. All he ever craved for was a normal life.

"I get it; you want to get away from hunting, and dad. But you're leaving me to." The last words made Sam flinch. He was indeed leaving his brother as well. The one who had raised him, cared for him, taught him everything he knows, his very best friend. He had protected him all his life, always putting him above everything else, including himself. And now he was leaving, just like that.

"I'm sorry Dean, but he made it clear that I should go, and stay gone. And so I'm going to Stanford, because for once in my life I want to do something I want. Too choose what I want with my life, and not what dad makes us do. I'm not a hunter Dean, this isn't my fight. The yellow eyed demon, that's dad's endless battle for revenge. I don't want to live this life anymore. I just want to be normal."

"Alright, you want to make your own choices? You want to choose to abandon your family to live some fake life pretending to be normal, when you're anything but. Go ahead, go on to live that perfect life of yours, as far away from us as possible."

"What family Dean? We are barley a family at all. Dad doesn't care about anything else but finding that thing that killed mom. We live at crappy motel rooms, moving all the time. I hate it, I hate it. I don't enjoy hunting; I don't like the fact that we changed schools 9 times a year. "He didn't mean to get worked up about it, but he couldn't help it. Dean knew exactly what buttons to push to get to him.

"Hey, dad did the best he could Sam. Do you think it was easy for him, losing mom like that? "

"Why do you keep defending him Dean? You were more of a father to me than he ever was. "He had begun to shout now, not that it mattered. Nobody was around to hear them.

"He's still our dad Sam, he raised us. We're family, that's why. Because he's what we've got left. I do what he asks me to."

"Well I'm not daddy's perfect little solider, I do have ha mind of my own unlike you…" His hazel eyes grew wide as he realized what he just said.

"Dean I didn't'…" With a raised hand, he was abruptly stopped from finishing the apology.

"Don't, just don't. I'm happy for you Sam, I really am. So, this is goodbye I guess. Take care Sammy." He gave his little brother one last hug and backed away.

Noting the end of the discussion, Sam picked up the bag and walked up to the front door that still stood open wide. When he came to the threshold, he spun around to face his brother, eyeing him one last time. His eyes scanned over the familiar form, to memorize it all. The worn-out leather jacket, the amulet that he gave him for Christmas one year, the freckles across his nose, and finally the forest green eyes that defined him.

He wanted to say so many things right there, many things he couldn't bring himself to_. I'm sorry. Forgive me. Thank you for everything. Don't hate me. Please come with me. _Anything, but he knew it was pointless. Unlike himself, Dean was loyal to their father, he would never leave him. He couldn't let him hunt on his own. Not even for Sam. So, he didn't say any of those things.

"Bye Dean." _I love you brother._ And then walked out into the night, walking away from what he used to call home, the person that made it home. He half expected for Dean to run after him, making him come back, but nothing happened. For the first time in his life, he was fully on his own.

Still, a part of him knew that he would see his brother again soon, and knowing that he was out there somewhere, made him feel less lonely.

* * *

Thoughts, anyone? I really enjoy getting some feedback. Oh, and leave some words you'd like for me to use next. Ciao!


End file.
